


Monster? Yeah, right.

by Greeniscool



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost made him a janitor, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher Quackity, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeniscool/pseuds/Greeniscool
Summary: “So what? You just don’t care that there’s a fucking demon attacking innocents in the library??” Tommy hissed, befuddled.“If i’m being completely honest with you, Tommy. It sounded like you just described yourself.” Dream paused.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Monster? Yeah, right.

**Author's Note:**

> This was started during the first week of this school year and I’ve been slow to update.
> 
> I wanted to post the stuff I do have so far for you all in case I don’t end up finishing.

Tommy bust through the door. He didn't know which classroom he was in, nor did he care but he had to get away from that thing. He slid under one of the desks and tried to calm down. His breath hitched when he heard approaching footsteps.

He crawled from under one desk to another. The door opened and the footsteps grew louder. He could see a pair of legs making their way closer to him. Tommy knew he needed to come up with a plan, and quickly.

When the pair of legs passed his table, Tommy kicked his foot out. Though instead of tripping, they came to a halt right in front of them. With no other plan, Tommy made a dash for the door.

“Wha- Tommy?” An annoyingly familiar voice called out. Tommy slowed down, looking over his shoulder before completely stopping. “Dream?! What the fuck are you doing here?!” Tommy asked in confusion, his quickly beating heart slowing to an almost normal pace.

Dream hesitantly lifted his arm, a backpack strap clasped in his hand. “I was just grabbing my bag...I forgot it when the bell rang.” Dream paused, a look of bewilderment written across his face. “Why were you under a table in this empty classroom?”

“Well-” Tommy started.

“Attacking blissfully unaware, innocent bystanders?” Dream finished, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he made his way across the room towards Tommy.

Tommy hesitated for a second. His face must have shown his surprise, because Dream raised an eyebrow in return. “Hey, quick, unrelated question. What are your opinions on monsters, Big D?” He asked.

“So what? You thought I was like The Boogie Man, or something?” Dream snorted.

“And what have I told you about calling me Big D?”

Tommy pulled a face, ignoring the last question. “No, I didn’t think you were the Boogie Man! He doesn’t even exist, Dream.” He said loudly, turning back towards the door and walking the rest of the way there.

After scanning the room for anything else he might have forgotten, Dream followed him. “So, why’d you ask then? Is it related to the reason you were cowering under a desk?”

“Dream, I don’t cower! I’m a man, you know that.” Tommy said, baffled at the accusation. “Well, now i'm curious. You can’t just attempt to trip me, and fail very badly by the way. Then make a mad dash to the door, and not expect me to be curious.” Dream said, closing the door behind them.

Tommy was silent. Dream opened his mouth to taunt him, but was cut off before he could say anything. “Okay, fine. I guess I can tell you.”

———

The sound of loud chatter was drowned out once Tommy shut the cafeteria door. He looked down at the half finished piece of paper filled with right triangles and haphazardly thought out answers in his hand. He decided his lunch period would be a good time to start his math homework. Not because he only just remembered he had it, but because he was a busy man.

But since the cafeteria was so obnoxiously loud, he couldn’t concentrate. And much to Tommy’s dismay, Wilbur sent him to finish it in the library. He crossed the hall and tested the knob of the door that had bright, colorful cut out letters, spelling ‘Library.’

When he walked in, the first thing he noticed was a very bored looking student office worker with very distinctive pink hair behind the desk. He had his head shoved in a book, barely acknowledging Tommy aside from a quick glance in his direction. His face looked familiar, but he couldn’t figure out where he’d seen him before.

“Hello, can I do my homework here?” Tommy asked, though he wasn’t quite sure why. Something about this guy made him want to ask permission for everything he did.

Pinky looked up from his book and made a show of turning around in his chair, and looking around the empty room, before turning back around and staring at Tommy. “Yeah, Idiot. What do you think libraries are for?”

“okay, okay...Jezus...” Tommy grumbles, making his way further into the room. For a library the lights were pretty dim.

He finds a spot in the middle of the room, and sets his bag down on the floor next to a small plastic chair. A few minutes into his worksheet he starts to feel goosebumps crawling up his arms. Maybe sitting under the vent wasn’t the best idea, he could feel himself start to shiver.

Chills ran through his body, though this time for a whole other reason. He rubbed his arms, and looked around the room for the source of his discomfort. He felt like someone was watching him, but he was the only one in here aside from the student office worker in the front.

Tommy peered over to the front of the room, but his view of the desk was obscured by a few tall bookshelves. He tried to brush the feeling off and continued his worksheet, but he couldn’t concentrate after that.

He huffed and stood up, grabbing his notebook, and reaching down to grab his bag and find a warmer place to sit. But before he could, the dim lights above him started to flicker before dark completely engulfed him.

The feeling of anxiousness made him scramble for the phone in his back pocket. He tapped the screen a few times to turn it on and cursed quietly when he remembered he powered it off for a test. He held down the power button and looked frantically around the room, snapping his head towards the left when he thought he spotted something move in the corner of his eye.

He looked back down when his screen lit up, the stupid face of his shrek in minecraft armour wallpaper stared back at him. His thumbs fumbled over the screen, until it hovered over the flashlight.

But then he froze when he felt a warm breath hit the back of his neck. Suddenly the weight of the forgotten notebook in his hand was there again and he could feel himself turn around and throw it into the thing behind him.

After that he ran, tripping over some things in the process before the lights were suddenly on and almost too bright for him to see anything. He made it through the door and around the corner, bumping into the same student office working, only now holding a cup of coffee. Well, it was on his shirt now.

Pinky stood still, his paper cup crumbling under his grip, though his face was unreadable.

Tommy ran some more after that, yelling apologies behind him.

And Wilbur said throwing things at Tubbo wouldn’t help his aim.

———

“Wait like, Techno?” Dream’s steps faltered. “Techno Blade?” Dream asked him, quickening his pace so he’d be shoulder to shoulder with Tommy. “Wh- What the fuck is a Technoblade.” He hissed, looking around the empty hall before leaning into Dream.

“Is that the monster’s name or- or some shit?”

“What? No. The pink haired guy-”

“That’s what you’ve decided to pay attention to?! I just told you I saw a fucking monster in the library, and you focus on the peach haired bitch behind the counter?” Tommy yelled, Dream leaning away from him and his loud voice.

“He’s my competition for class president. Have you not been paying attention?” Dream gestured towards the various campaign posters littering the walls. “And keep your voice down. Some classes are still in session.” He rolled his eyes.

“So what? You just don’t care that there’s a fucking demon attacking innocents in the library??” Tommy hissed, befuddled.

“If i’m being completely honest with you, Tommy. It sounded like you just described yourself.” Dream paused. “But seriously, I’m supposed to believe you just saw the actual Goat Man taking a break from protecting his bridge, to go read in a highschool library?”

“Goat Man? Whatever, it sounds stupid.”

“Careful Tommy, he might come after you again.”

It was silent after that. Tommy deep in thought and Dream absentmindedly looking around the hall.

“Oh, hey.”

Tommy jumped at his sudden voice, and snapped his head towards the student at the end of the hall. “Hey Dream, Hey...Tommy.” George, a senior and a close friend of Dream's, greeted. He held a Mcdonald’s cup in one hand, and the other held onto a small paper bag. “You got my fries, right?” Dream asked, taking the small paper bag when George held it out for him “Of course, I did.”

Tommy rolled his eyes as he watched Dream devour his food. George caught the movement and spoke up. “So what are you two doing in the hallway during lunch hours?”

“Tommy attacked me because he thought I was a monster.” Dream explained, popping another fry into his mouth.

Tommy sputtered, his face turning a dark shade of red. “That- you- That’s not what happened!” Tommy paused. “Well it is- But you make me sound absolutely barmy!”

George raised an eyebrow, exchanging glances with Dream. “Right...So are you going to tell me what happened or what?”

———

“Maybe Techno was just checking on you.” George said, ignoring their protests. Both for completely different reasons.

“He was breathing down my neck! If he was checking on me, why was he just standing there?!” Tommy asked, his voice getting higher pitched with every word.

“You don’t know him like I do. He’d definitely do that...This means you’ll vote for me right?”

“You’re un- fucking- believable.” Tommy grumbled, turning and walking down the hall. “Hey, Where are you going?” Dream called out.

“Somewhere, where people will believe me.” He said, turning the corner.

“Good luck with that! Oh, don’t get eaten alive on your way there!” Dream yelled after him.

———

“Didn’t Sapnap say he saw something in the library?” George asked after a moment of silence. Dream hummed. “I thought he just didn’t want to go in because he didn’t like studying.”

“Who doesn’t like studying?” A voice from behind them asked.

George jumped, snapping his head towards the voice. He relaxed when he spotted Sapnap making his way towards them. “Oh, no one important.” Dream shrugged, the same time George said “You.”

Dream rolled his eyes, groaning. “George!”

“What?” George yelped, spreading his arms out.

“He’ll wanna investigate if you say anything” Dream whispered, leaning to George.

“Hello, I can hear you.” Sapnap deadpanned. “And investigate what? The mystery of George’s rapidly declining gym grade?”

Dream wheezed, his hand laying on his chest. George glared at Dream before his expression turned smug. “Tommy saw a monster in the library. I just mentioned how you saw something too.”

Dream huffed. “He didn’t actually see anything. It was probably just his imagination.” Dream shrugged.

“Well I didn’t either! But there is definitely something going on here. No...Cap..” Sapnap flushed immediately after he said it. Dream chose to ignore that, instead filing it away for later. “So yeah, Tommy saw something in the library. But he lies about literally everything” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“But I saw something too, dude! And as much as Tommy lies, I think he’s being honest on this one. I mean, he attacked you. Isn’t that, like enough proof?” Sapnap asked.

George nodded. “I mean...He did look pretty freaked out.”

“He attacks everyone.” Dream deadpanned. The others couldn’t exactly argue with that. “Okay, so let’s say there is a monster in the library...Why don’t we just leave it alone?”

“Because that’s boring!” Sapnap said, throwing his hands up. “Wait a minute…” Sapnap gasped. “We can become ghost hunters.”

George exchanged glances with Dream.

“Dude! We could stay at school after hours, and hunt for ghouls!” Sapnap said, leaning in closer to them.

Dream chuckled. “That does sound pretty fun.” He admitted before sighing. “But I have my presidential debate coming up. If we get caught I’ll get kicked off and Techno will win.”

“And being caught breaking in will be on our record forever. We’re trying to get into college, remember?” George said, narrowing his eyes when they turned to him in surprise.

Sapnap snorted “George, I forgot you were here.”

“Yeah, I guess that too.” Dream shrugged.

The beeping sound of the bell rang through the hallway, the cafeteria doors across the hall opened and released a wave of loud chatter.

“Let’s get to class.” Dream said, turning around and walking down the hall. “Wait, I think I forgot my gym clothes in my locker-”

———

“Psst, Tubbo.” 

“Pssssssss-”

“Hey, shut the fuck up!” 

Tommy shut his mouth, glaring at the teacher, who stopped his lesson to interrupt Tommy.

Mr. Quackity was a pretty alright teacher, but at times like these, when he would snap his fingers and demand attention, Tommy wanted to start stabbing shit. 

He grumbled when Tubbo gave him an apologetic smile from the other side of the room. He turned back towards his scrap piece of notebook paper Tubbo had given him when class began. Despite part of him thinking he could leech off of Tubbo for supplies, He knew he’d have to get his bag from the library eventually. 

He wasn’t necessarily scared of going in the library. In fact, Tommy can’t remember the last time he even felt fear. That being said, he’d ask Tubbo to get his stuff for him.

“Alright, so I need you to solve these equations with a partner.” Mr. Quackity said from the front of the room.

“I’m trusting you with picking your own partners. I don’t want a repeat of last week.” He shivered, covering up his arms. “So many walruses…” 

He perked up immediately, holding up a stack of paper in his hands. “There are ten problems on this page. Divide them equally between you or something.” 

———

Tommy slid into the desk beside Tubbo. “He purposely sat us further apart, I know he did.” He grumbled. “I can’t really blame him.” Tubbo laughed, looking over his sheet of paper. “What was it you wanted to tell me about?” 

Tommy hesitated. He couldn’t remember if ghosts ever came up in conversation before, and if Tubbo even believed in them. Usually Tommy would tell Tubbo everything, not really caring if it was something Tubbo believed in. But telling him about how he ran out of fear from an entity he didn’t actually see, was the type of thing Tubbo could hold over his head for the rest of his life. 

“Do you believe in, uh...Ghosts?” Tommy asked after a second. Tubbo hummed, tilting his head in thought. “Well-“

“I believe in ghosts.” 

Tommy turned around to stare at Quackity with a look of distaste. “Do you always butt into conversations, or are you just being a bitch today.” 

Quackity narrowed his eyes and laughed halfway through his reprimand. “Listen, kid. You’re really loud, and I couldn’t help but notice you weren’t doing your work.”

“Why do you believe in ghosts, Mr. Quackity?” Tubbo asked innocently, his previously resting arm coming up to support his cheek. 

Quackity turned his attention to Tubbo, his face brightening immediately. “Well, Turbo!” 

“It’s Tub-”

Quackity pulled out a chair from an empty desk beside them and sat down.

“Rumor has it, that the first principle died in the library and haunts anyone who steps foot in the room.” Quackity lowered his voice, one of his hands cupping the side of his mouth. 

Tommy’s eyes widened, and Tubbo gasped beside him.

“And a lot of other reasons but that one is just more interesting.” 

“How’d he die?” Tubbo asked after a moment, his worksheet completely forgotten. 

“Bled to death from a paper cut.” 

Tommy exchanged an uncertain glance with Tubbo. 

A paper cut?.. “Wait-”

“Alright, get you work done. I’m not letting you take it home for homework.” With that Quackity got up and walked towards another student, disregarding Tommy’s uproar behind him. 

Tubbo turned to him in disbelief. “You think Fundy knows?” 

Tommy scrunched his face up. “What? Why would he- does it matter?” 

“Well, yeah! Me and him exorcise demons on tuesdays.” 

Tubbo said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it wasn’t. But at least he had the answer to his insight on ghouls...That and many others. 

“Why Tuesdays?...Just- Nevermind. So you believe in ghosts?” He asked, lowering his voice when Tubbo nodded. 

“Well.” He looked around. “I think I saw one in the library.”  


After school Tubbo and Tommy walked towards the library to receive Tommy’s supplies. 

Tubbo looked through the window panes of the library door. “Do you see anything?” Tommy asked, looking over his shoulder. “No...But didn’t you say you were in the back?” Tubbo squinted his eyes as he looked past the book selves.

“..What are you doin’?” 

Tubbo screamed, jumping back and hitting Tommy’s chest “ow-“

“Wh- p...Techno..” Tommy paused for a moment. “...Blade? Uh- The Blade! What are you doing here?” Tommy sputtered out, pushing Tubbo, who was still catching his breath, off his chest. 

Techno’s face remained stoic, as his eyes moved from Tubbo to Tommy. “You spilt coffee all over me.” Techno seemingly ignored the question. 

Tommy pulled a face, scratching his head and looking anywhere but at Techno. He laughed nervously, “I- ha- Don’t think I…did that!” 

Techno only stared at him, his face unreadable. 

“Do you know where his stuff is?” Tubbo asked awkwardly after a moment of silence. 

“Why would I know where his stuff is?” Techno responded, awkwardly stepping between them to access the door. 

“Because you were in there the whole time! Don’t you like- watch the library, or something?!” Tommy screeched. 

“No, not really.” Techno responded, walking towards the front desk and reaching behind it. “ I was washin’ coffee off my shirt the whole time.” He sent a look towards Tommy, who ignored his stare, looking around the room. 

Techno peered over the few short bookshelves before turning back. “It’s not here. Go check the lost and found, or somethin’” He took his book and walked past them, ignoring Tommy’s yells. “Wait! Where the fuck is that?!” 

Tubbo sighed, looking at Tommy who had a look of astonishment on his face. “I think it’s at the front office.” Tubbo said, adjusting his heavy bag on his shoulders.

“How do you want to go about this?” Tubbo asked after a few moments of silence. Tommy turned to him in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“Well this whole ghost thing...Do you want to do something about it?” Tubbo continued as he pushed open the office door, holding it open for Tommy. 

“I- I don’t know? I mean, what exactly can we do?” He asked, walking through the doorway. “A lot, actually! Hey, there’s Fundy! we can go talk to him.” Tubbo suggested, perking up as he spotted Fundy speaking with a lady behind the desk, Wilbur sending a scrutinizing gaze towards her from over his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t do anything. It’s too far into the year for schedule changes.” The Woman behind the counter apologized. “Listen here-  _ Mrs. Cupquake _ ” Wilbur butt in, moving Fundy to the side. “That’s alright, Miss. Have a nice day!” Fundy interrupted, pulling WIlbur away.

“You can’t keep attacking the administrators when they say no to me.”

“She was  _ obviously _ lying! And you’re my little boy,, I can’t just-”

“Hey guys!” Tubbo greeted. “Hey, Tubbo! Tommy.” Fundy responded, happy with the distraction. 

“What are you doing here? You usually sprint out the door once classes are finished.” Wilbur questioned. He steered the group out the door when the woman behind the desk looked at them oddly. 

It probably wasn’t the best to have this conversation in the middle of the office. 

“Tommy saw a ghost in the library! Or so he says.” Tubbo explains, looking over his shoulder as he was pushed through the doorway. “What?! I did, bitch!” Tommy yelled, the rest of the group thankful the hall was empty.

“A ghost?” Wilbur snorted, “were you scared?”  


“A ghost, huh? I always thought that place was creepy.” Fundy hummed thoughtfully. “Describe it for me?” He asked, pulling a small book out of his pocket. 

“Why the fuck do you have just that in your pocket?” Tommy questioned, looking pointedly at the object in his hands.

“Some guys were handing them out in the parking lot. They’re mini bibles but they have some blank pages at the back.” He explained.

“Is that even allowed?” Tubbo asked, his eyebrow raised. “Are you going to describe it or not-”

“Well I couldn’t really see it! It was dark and shit!” Tommy exclaimed, waving his arms around. “Mr. Quackity says there is a possibility that it was one of the old principles!” Tubbo butted in, Tommy nodding in response. 

“I’m sure there’s something about him somewhere on the internet!” Wilbur said, pushing the door out to the parking lot open. “What’s his name?” 

They paused, looking at each other. “You did get his name, right?” Wilbur asked, sighing when he got a blank stare back. 

“It can’t be too hard to find him! He died from a fuckin’ paper cut!” Tommy grumbled as he crossed his arms. “A paper cut?...” Fundy mumbled to himself, scribbling it down on his pad of paper. “I’d search it now, but my phone is dead…” Wilbur trailed off, holding his phone up, the screen black. “I was playing Helix Jump the entirety of Mr. Venom’s class.” He explained.

“OHHH SO I CAN’T USE MY PHONE BUT YOU GET TO-”

“Don’t worry about it Wilbur. I’ll do some research tonight and share it with you all tomorrow.” Fundy cut in. “What exactly are we even planning to do with this information? Because what? We’re going to spread some sage, or...burn a dead body during school hours?” Wilbur questioned, raising a brow.

“Well it depends on what it is!” Tubbo responded, looking at Fundy for confirmation. “If it’s a demon we’ll perform some type of ritual and set up a circle. If it’s a ghost we’ll just cleanse the library.” Fundy continued. 

“That’s not really the problem…” Wilbur trailed off, deciding to cross that bridge when they got there. 

“I’ve got homework and research to do, so I’ll be seeing you guys tomorrow.” Fundy waved goodbye, crossing the parking lot.  
  


“Do you want to come over, Tubbo?” Tommy asked, looking at Wilbur, who nodded in response.

“Yeah, sure!” 


End file.
